


News from the New World

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: The news about the fish market shooting reaches the Lecter household in Florence.





	News from the New World

She enters the room with quiet steps, she has no desire to bother the sound he is creating with the piano. The melody is beautiful, she recognizes it as a piece of Sebastian Bach’s “Goldberg Variations”, one of his favorites.  
The woman’s looks are breathtaking. Her golden locks fall over her shoulder with elegance, her robe is partially open, she has a glass of white wine in hand.  
The man playing the piano doesn’t need to turn, he has been aware of her presence for a while now. His eyes are closed as he enjoys the sound coming from the instrument. His nostrils flare and he is pleased by the smell of her perfume. His smile grows on his lips when she lays a hand on his shoulder.  
He knows she’s observing the newspaper he placed over the piano, he can sense the change in her when she recognizes the woman in the pictures, he feels her pressing a bit on his shoulder for a moment.  
“What happened?” she questions, he considers the possibility of her already knowing the answer to her own question.  
Hannibal opens his eyes and looks at the papers. “A shooting in a fish market”  
“Was she injured?”  
“Yes”  
His playing isn’t bothered by the conversation, he has clearly worked the news on his mind before.  
“Is she alright?”  
“It seems so”  
Bedelia’s hand leave his shoulder and he is glad to make space for her at his side.  
Dr. Du Maurier sits closer than would be considered professional, but neither of them questions it, they’ve been living together for several years now, the two of them intelligent and organized enough to separate professional from personal, as they always had.  
Lecter turns to her, one of his hand move her golden locks away from her neck and her robe away from her shoulder. Bedelia can’t help, but smile pleased when his lips find her skin.  
“What will you do?” she asks.  
He interrupts a kiss to answer. “What do you think I will do?”  
His lips on her pale skin are a bit of a distraction, but Bedelia focuses on the conversation, she can wait a little.  
“She’s safe and we have been in Florence for a little while. There’s no reason to rush” she replies.  
Hannibal takes a bit longer while kissing her shoulder, kiss turning into a gentle sucking. He is aware that he should not mark her skin, but he is tempted anyway.  
“Will you write her?” Du Maurier asks  
“Yes”  
“Good, she’ll be… Agitated”  
Lecter pulls his mouth away from her skin, he moves to look into her eyes. “Clarice will be torn between feeling guilty and feeling that she did the right thing”  
“And you’ll be her comfort”  
He does not answer, he merely places a peck on her lips before opening her robe wider. A long kiss is placed on her chest.  
“What will be of her, Hannibal?”  
“As unfair as it seems, Clarice’s fall has yet to meet its end”  
“Will she crash?”  
“I hope not. She’s a deep roller”  
“May one of her parents not be then”  
He agrees with a quiet ‘hmm’.  
Bedelia feels a hand touch her thigh and sighs.  
They’ve been intimate for long, but this sudden heat is not without a cause. He can sense things are about to change and so does she.  
The blonde pulls him up for a long kiss, he pulls her closer, his hand moving up her thigh slowly.  
The newspaper lays over the piano with a screaming headline: “DEATH ANGEL: SPECIAL AGENT CLARICE STARLING”


End file.
